


Evolutionary Biology In Magic Users: Anatomy of Night Raven College's Students

by tajador



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Character Study, Headcanon, M/M, Monsters, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: Yuu, Grim, Ace & Deuce's really shite midterm essay.(Laying down some headcanons in a fun format!)
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 46
Kudos: 334





	1. Heartslabyul & Savanaclaw

**Author's Note:**

> my plan was to write up a quick privatter of my headcanons for the twst boys' biology but then the wonderful [@Carrot_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny) suggested an investigation report format... and this came to be :')
> 
> please do not expect literary genius or any kind of poetic beauty to any of this i'm only here to talk about malleus' dragon d*ck and azul's second mouth
> 
> please feel free to adopt any of these headcanons!

Our research began with the students of my groupmates' dorm. Heartslabyul primarily houses humans, the most heavily documented sentient species. Without using terms such as _normal_ or _standard_ — One's perspective of normalcy unique to their homeland, upbringing and culture — The students of Heartslabyul all share similar anatomy and behavioral rituals.

Unlike in other species we have studied, humans show little physiological or behavioral disparities whether or not they possess magical abilities. The only notable differences are seen in the development of unique hair and eye colors, although this only applies to particularly powerful magicians. The average human magician will retain hair among shades of black, brown, blonde, and orange. ( _ ~~Did you just insult us...~~_ )

While the use of magic to artificially alter one's appearance is always possible, it seems to be forbidden by Rule #648489383: Thou May Not Endow Yourself Through The Use Of Magic. ( ~~ _That is definitely the wrong number..._~~ )( ~~Did you really want me to ask Riddle?!?? He'd think I was planning on trying something...~~ )( ~~ _Yeah you'd definitely benefit from a magical makeover_~~ )( ~~...~~ )

Therefore, the use of makeup and fashion is prioritized to distinguish humans who possess magical abilities from those who do not. Behavioral and reproductive tendencies in humans are some of the most diverse of any species, although years of oppression and secrecy makes them quite reserved.

> "Real cute to see all our students learn about themselves~ I'm always here to offer some help if they need any! (Laughs)" **— C.D.**

Afterwards, we invited ourselves to the Savanaclaw dorm's public bathing area to do some reconnaissance, although our connections allowed us to discover intricate details few beyond the Afterglow Savannah are aware of.

Their prefect, **Leona Kingscholar** , being the second son to his homeland's royal family, proved quite easy to establish a portrait of. Culturally, the pride of lions transpires as a lack of what other species might define as prudery. Clothing is a question of luxury, a proof of social standing, rather than a necessity. Many Savanaclaw students report sightings of their prefect navigating the dorm with little to no clothing, even for communal meals.

> "It's not that he doesn't like fashion, y'know! In fact he loves it! But he's just too lazy to pick out and put on clothes each morning... Which's fine by me! Less to wash! (Laughs)" **— R.B.**

Similarly, body markings and modifications are common in lions, although Leona claims that the tattoo on his arm _Doesn't really mean anything, just wanted to piss Some People off._

Anatomically, lions are recognizable by their long tail, used to keep balance and guide each other, which has proven to be an advantage for Leona as a Magical Shift athlete. Other students report that his tail, much like his ears, respond to his emotions, and double as erogenous zones (anonymous tip). Lions produce a large amount of keratin, their hair and nails growing at an accelerated pace, which results in the growth of claws within short periods of time, and grants lions the manes they are so renowned for.

According to our comparative research, Leona is not only considered small for a lion, but also lacking in excessive hair and claw growth, although it still far surpasses that of most other mammal species. Aside from a light patch of hair along his lower back that leads down to his tail, his features do not correspond to the studied average. We believe this to be due to the excessive potential for magic he exhibits — Where fellow lions would grow in size during puberty, his might have been stunted by his body adapting, controlling the pool of power he is rumored to possess.

Lions possess sharp canines longer than any other mammal's, although their size has been diminishing in males of the species such as Leona due to the evolutionary lack of need to hunt. They are now primarily used during reproduction rituals, bites at the back of the neck and shoulders a sign of affection in felines, contrary to what other species might perceive.

Leona is a particularly vocal member of his species, what other students hailing from the Afterglow Savannah perceive as possible compensation for his size. He has been reported to growl, roar, and even occasionally purr (anonymous tip) regularly. Said sounds seem to be heard more regularly during his oestrus period, which is known in lions to be in response to social, situational and even emotional occasions rather than at regular intervals (humans) or seasonal (wolves, eel mermaids). Although few have observed Leona in such a situation, our research describes the behavior of lions in heat as restless, and lasting for up to a week.

> "It is difficult to identify the periods during which Kingscholar is apt for reproduction. He is, after all, frequently absent from class for weeks at a time." **— R.H.**

We observed Leona ~~very attentively~~ during our visit to his dorm's public baths. Using the knowledge we acquired from biology books of the Afterglow Savannah's libraries, we understood that the subtle protrusions that decorate his length are spines meant to further arouse partners, although this might be dangerous when considering interspecies relations. Conversely, this might imply a stronger resistance to pain and the easier insertion of irregularly shaped or oversized genitalia in his own entrance.

Our next subject is a member of the hyena species, which is rarely observed at Night Raven College. **Ruggie Bucchi** exhibits the standards of hyena anatomy: large ears, small tail, and sharp canines that pale in size next to the fangs of most other carnivorous mammals, but are in fact stronger than any other, able to crush bones.

> "Ruggie _senpai_ once ate a whole slab of pork ribs in one bite... I was waiting for him to spit out the bones, but he never did. I understand that he doesn't want any food to go to waste, but remind me to never cross him again... You better be careful as well." **— J.H.**

Hyena tongues are particularly long and rough, although there is little need to use them as they have very sparse hair. ( ~~ _Ace is hairier than him honestly_~~ ) ( ~~SHUT UP DON'T WRITE THAT IN THE PAPER~~ )

Although hyenas are generally known for their expressiveness and variety of sounds, Ruggie has adapted to life among several different species by engaging in common tongue while also being well-versed in several different animal languages. However, anonymous reports inform us that his use of hyena vocalizations is more common in the bedroom.

Unlike most species, hyenas do not have set periods of heat, and their instinct and cultural perspective does not consider sexual intercourse dedicated to reproduction. Indeed, they are known to engage in sexual activities for the sake of pleasure and social comfort alone, and never considered activities that go beyond penetration as sodomy the way humans historically have. Hyenas typically mate with partners regardless of gender, with all genders of the species having similar genitalia.

We now proceed to a member of Savanaclaw's dorm who does not hail from the Afterglow Savannah, but rather the temperate forests of the Pyroxene Lands.

**Jack Howl** is a unique subject in that he possesses the typical body of a bipedal wolf person, while also developing his Unique Magic at a very young age, which allows him to shapeshift into a fur-covered four-legged wolf, a form reminiscent of that of the wolf people's evolutionary ancestors. ( ~~ _Just like how Ace behaves like an ape_~~ )( ~~WTF???~~ )

Considering most species use magic to camouflage their natural forms for practical reasons — Such as mermaids requiring lungs and feet to walk on land — It is surprising to see a magic user who can transform willingly.

We will first cover the anatomy and behavioral habits of wolf people such as Jack. Canid species are known to closely resemble humans in behavior due to their historical closeness in several lands: Human students of the Rose Kingdom, Pyroxene Lands, Village of Harvest and even the Coral Sea all agree that canid species are the easiest to comprehend. ( ~~ _I miss my dog_~~ )( ~~I want to meet him next holiday break!! I bet your mom would like me ♡~~ )

Wolves do not verbally communicate as much as other species, but their tails should tell you everything you must know. Jack has been known to accidentally swat textbooks and food trays off of tables in spurs of happiness, his large tail wagging to show happiness, but also swelling in anger or fear. Wolf people also tend to be very tactile, touches and nuzzles reducing stress and inducing happiness in them.

Wolves happen to be territorial, an instinct difficult to suppress, which can cause the occasional disagreement in interactions with other species, especially due to scent marking habits and howling.

> "We were in alchemy class and he suddenly started howling... Everyone was surprised, a few beakers and flasks shattered on the floor. Professor Crewel was so angry. Well... I thought it was freakin—Uh, superbly manly. He told me later that he heard a dog howling... I think it was the Professor's ringtone..." **— E.F.**

Highly social, wolves are loyal to their packs (Savanaclaw) and humans they trust ( ~~US!!~~ ). With only one period of oestrus per year, typically breeding in the winter months, a wolf person's heat causes near-unbearable emotions, the instinct to mate overpowering inhibition. To ensure that breeding is successful, wolf people are observed to have a knot, a tissue that swells at the base of their genitals during intercourse and is observable even when not erect ( ~~Source: Deuce's perverted eyes staring at Jack in the track and field club locker rooms~~ anonymous tip). Our research also allowed us to come to the conclusion that the back entrance of a male wolf person possesses strong muscles that can lock a partner in. Both of these physiological reactions should apply when performing interspecies mating rituals, and can last up to an hour.

Wolf people having several different subspecies, Jack is a member of the largest of them, the gray wolves. His size is nonetheless unexpected, his height, width and endowment alike above average, which we believe is linked to his magical abilities. Following a short interview, Jack confirmed that his shapeshifted form grew as he did, proportional to his own growth and puberty.

While he was reluctant to share specific details and no documentation exists considering the exclusivity of his ability, we have observed from our few encounters with Jack's four-legged wolf form that his physiology appears to be similar, although his length, typically hidden in a sheath of fur, is of a bright red color. ( ~~You're going way too into details here, Yuu...~~ )( ~~ _Shut up we want those bonus marks!!_~~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's favorite mermaids are next! i also have a few ideas for scarabia and pomefiore because humans are also fun :D


	2. Octavinelle, Scarabia & Pomefiore

We pursued our investigation deep in the Octavinelle dorms, starting with one simple question: Can mermaids whose body has been transformed by magic produce offsprings?

Our thorough research ( ~~ _By research you mean when you googled 'did the mermaid princess and her human prince make babies'...?_~~ ) concluded that it is but a myth for transformed mermaids to have reproductive abilities, myth likely born from the conscious choice they make to recreate a human-like body and be almost indiscernible among the human population.

Mermaids use a standard transformation spell, now widespread among their population and even sold as a service to those who possess little to no magic skills. This incantation earned its popularity due to the mermaid princess' legend.

Mermaids who make use of this spell are distinguishable by a lack of body odour as well as any body hair — It is therefore unsure why they possess hair and eyebrows even in their underwater forms. Certain scientists argue that they might be wigs ( ~~since when is Grim a scientist?!??~~ )

Surprisingly, transformed mermaids do possess nipples and genitalia that could be mistaken for a human's, although they cannot effectively mate for the sake of reproduction with these artificial appendages. We have yet to do field research to determine whether or not they can nonetheless become erect or even ejaculate for the sake of aestheticism and interspecies relationships. ( ~~ _Should we be worried by your use of_ 'Yet' _here_~~ ) ( ~~Forreal Yuu wtf~~ )

Common behavioral tendencies observed in most magic exhibiting members of mermaid subspecies include, but is not limited to, difficulty with heights, lower proficiency in wind magic, and a certain clumsiness in the usage of their humanized limbs.

As each subspecies of mermaid has different physiology whether transformed or not, we have chosen to analyze the staff of the campus' infamous Mostro Lounge.

 **Azul Ashengrotto** is a member of the octopus mermaid people, a rare subspecies that is both revered and feared by the people of the Coral Sea. According to his own claims, his transformation spell would be a perfected version of the commercial one, which ensures that the recipient can flawlessly pass as a human, although there is one aspect the spell seemed unable to fully cater to.

Indeed, Octavinelle's dorm prefect requires the use of glasses out of the water. These magicked lenses are necessary to compensate for not only his lack of cornea, but the fact that an octopus' arms possess most of their sensory receptors — In their absence, it is these magical lenses that allow Azul to see color. His science goggles are similarly magicked.

> "Only time he ever took those off was for swimming lessons in PE... He's usually so poised but he sounded nervous when he asked me to help him get to the pool. Then he just kept swimming underwater when we were supposed to do backstrokes..." **— J.V.**

Our research has taught us that octopus mermaids, while not exhibiting what could be qualified as cannibalistic behavior like that of their invertebrate counterparts, see no qualms in eating seafood, including octopus.

> "I... I freaked out... I brought dried octopus snacks... To club... I took the bag out without thinking... And then... Azul... He... Asked me if I could share with him............." **— I.S.**

Once reverted to his original form, Azul swims with the help of six tentacular legs and two humanized arms, sharing strong similarities with a common octopus' smooth, colorful body. Much like their invertebrate cousins, octopus mermaids possess three hearts as well as an ink sac that reacts to the mermaid's emotional response — A self-defense mechanism when the body detects a high level of anxiety, for example.

When courting, octopus mermaids will alter the color and texture of their skin, and tend to cling to their desired partner. Penetrative mating is performed with the help of one of the six legs, an appendage differentiable from the others by the lack of suckers near its tip, instead bulging into a spoon-shaped depression with an opening which releases the sperm necessary for reproduction. Insufficient evidence is available regarding the possibility of using this appendage in interspecies breeding. ( ~~ _There's more than enough evidence on the internet if you ask me_~~ ) ( ~~?!???!??~~ )

At the center of an octopus mermaid's six tentacular legs lies a second mouth, an opening where sensitive mounds can part at will to reveal a hole that contains as many sensory receptors as the sucker-covered tentacles that surround it. While the evolutionary need to feed through this opening has reduced over the centuries, it seems to still provide a high degree of pleasure and can be used for non-reproductive mating purposes.

We then interrogated the **Leech twins** , combining our findings as they are both of the eel mermaid subspecies.

Known to be the apex predators in their corresponding ecosystems, eel mermaids not only possess two rows of flesh-tearing pointed teeth, but also have a pharyngeal jaw, which consists of a separate jaw covered in similarly sharp teeth that lunges out of the throat to capture prey and bite down on food. This trait is present in both their humanized and natural forms, proving their inclination towards a carnivorous diet.

Both in and out of the water, eel mermaids have an extremely keen sense of smell, which makes up for their typically limited eyesight. In Jade and Floyd, however, their innate magical abilities had a physiological impact on one of their eyes, their senses therefore naturally amplified by magic and not requiring any visual aid to navigate out of the water.

We have been lucky enough to witness their original forms on several occasions ( _ ~~I really wouldn't call it luck...~~_ ), allowing us to perform thorough observational research. Eel mermaids are known for their intricately patterned and colored bodies, and possess fins and gills much like their evolutionary cousins. Unlike most species of fish and mermaids, however, they do not possess scales, but rather smooth skin protected by a mucus they secrete. While this mucus can contain toxins in certain species, we have yet to experience noxious side-effects from being in contact with their skin. ( ~~Can you not say 'we'. It was just you. And Kalim. Please~~ )

> "The moisturizer Azul concocted for me is simply wonderful! My skin feels rejuvenated and more youthful than ever! If only he would tell me of the secret ingredient he made use of..." **— V.S.**

Eel mermaids tend to breed during the summer months as the warmth of the waters ensures the safety and growth of their offsprings. Recreative copulation can however occur at any time of the year, and the subjects of our research were kind enough to provide us with visual documentation. ( ~~ _You mean when Floyd doodled us a fish penis_~~ ) ( ~~Teach doesn't have to know that~~ )

At the juncture of an eel mermaid's torso and tail, right above the base of their ray-shaped fin, a subtle slit can be found in their skin. When aroused, said slit will spread open to mounds containing sperm, as well as a lengthy appendage that shares similarities with that of a human's, only of corresponding patterns and coloration, along with subtle protrusions that ensure the stability of penetration and the success of breeding underwater. The head is hard and pointed, traits seemingly required to fertilize their eggs.

> "Headmaster should consider a rule against the shameless skinny-dipping Floyd technically commits whenever he has swimming lessons. Cover that with a shell, or else!!" **— R.R.**

While we appreciated the high degree of cooperation provided by the members of Octavinelle, we returned to the surface and continued our research at the Scarabia dorms.

Much like Heartslabyul, **Scarabia** 's student body is predominantly composed of humans. Without reiterating our statement regarding the most well-documented sentient species, we immediately questioned the ways in which students from the Land of Hot Sands could be differentiated among humans lacking magical abilities.

With a similar disregard for magical alterations of one's body — Aside from innate ones such as unusual hair and eye colors, which can notably be observed in the dorm's prefect — The Land of Hot Sands instead encourages the use of manual body modifications as a way to identify those who have been blessed with magical abilities.

> "Wow! You're interviewing me? Really? I'm flattered! (Laughs) What do you want to know? Oh! Yeah, I've had my white ink for years already! When my parents found out I had an affinity for water magic, they were super happy! They wanted everyone to know! I think it looks pretty cool! See here—" **— K.A.**

We had the opportunity to thoroughly study the intricate designs symbolizing waves and waters that extend to and cover Kalim Al Asim's back, these markings a sign of both wealth and power.

While his vice-prefect was not similarly cooperative, our field research nonetheless allowed us to document the fact that, although it can easily be concealed, Jamil Viper has been a recipient of tongue bifurcation surgery, allowing him to possess a split tongue reminiscent of his family name. ( ~~ _Why tf did you write nipple piercing in our notes Ace_~~ ) ( ~~You told me to keep an eye out at basketball practice?!??~~ ) ( ~~ _Yeah for Floyd's fish balls?? Not for another human?_~~ ) ( ~~Whatever!! I thought it could be relevant!!~~ )

We then moved on to **Pomefiore** 's dorms. With no associated homeland or species, the members of this dorm are united by values — Values predominantly physical and anatomical — The pursuit of excellence, beauty and achievement of one's self.

As of such, there exists no standards nor limitations for what students of this dorm may achieve through the use of magic. It is even _recommended_ to make use of magic to alter one's appearance for purely aesthetic purposes — Whereas magically altering one's appearance is a _necessity_ for mermaid people, as an example.

Similarly, Pomefiore, with their expertise in poisons and salves, also encourage the concoction of potions that can alter one's physique or emotional state, including those that could promote the efficacy of mating or finding breeding partners.

Much like with Heartslabyul's students, the use of extravagant makeup and clothing to identify a magic user is common practice, although not as essential considering that Pomefiore students' incantations and magical alterations already grant an aura of power and distinction that separates them from the common human. ( ~~We got insulted again, didn't we...~~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so split because i can't figure out if kalim's markings are meant to be tattoo or mehndi... take this interpretation for now
> 
> idia & diasomnia are next!! yay for dragon dick!


	3. Ignihyde & Diasomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for posterity: this chapter is risky bcuz we haven't reached these characters' main story focus chapters, so clearly we'll learn much more about them in due time and these headcanons will get debunked by The Truth. but for now, let's have fun!

As we neared completion of our goals to research the ways in which magic users' anatomy and behavioral reproductive tendencies differed from individuals who are not predisposed to magic, we were required to study members of less documented species, and began to rely on field research and interviews. The following information is therefore prone to being erroneous.

Unable to come into contact with Ignihyde's dorm leader, we instead ~~cornered~~ interviewed Ortho about his _big brother_ in hopes of discovering more about Idia.

Seemingly unique to his species, **Idia Shroud** stands out in the few classrooms he does attend with his head of active flames. What one might refer to as hair is kept aflame by the constant secretion of chemicals from his scalp, and the phenomenon can allegedly be temporarily halted if Idia's head is submerged in water.

> "Oh! Yeah I do have a story about Idia! Last year right, it got pretty hot so I used my unique magic in the courtyard during lunch break... Thought a little rain would feel good for everyone! But all of a sudden, I hear screeching... And Idia just runs out from those shrubs, and he's covering his head with his hands you know, but I could tell that he was bald... Felt kinda guilty (laughs)" **— K.A.**

The hue of Idia's hair also tends to vary following severe mood swings, implying a change in the secreted chemicals. As different hormones respond to different emotions, said hormones will release butane when calm, or nitrate when angered, as an example. ( ~~ _Thankful Ortho's a robot and didn't mind repeating that seven times_~~ ) ( ~~Forreal I still don't get it~~ )

Idia's hair can therefore vary between hues of pink, red, yellow, green, violet, and its natural blue, while also altering in intensity and covered surface. While the aforementioned traits are of a biological and chemical nature and cannot be modified, Idia's magic abilities serve to better control this flame, giving him the possibility to nullify its heat, reducing potential danger for surrounding materials and people alike. It also allows him to change its shape at will, thus 'styling' it in the same way one might tie, braid or part their physical hair.

As for his sharp dentition, his rows of large pointed teeth differ from that of animalistic species as their purpose is not practical — They are not meant to hunt like those of eel mermaids, crush like hyenas' or tear like lions' — Indeed, they are strictly aesthetic, meant to intimidate and scare potential threats.

The ability to secrete half a dozen of chemicals and compounds at will hints towards a biology that simulates that of mammals without being one himself, the most stunning difference being that he does not possess blood or veins for it to circulate in, which justifies his interest in constantly wearing makeup to bring color to his face. 

Idia does, however, possess a digestive system, as well as a reproductive system. We were unable to extract this sensitive information from our source, but our theories are that Idia, being unique to his species, could potentially reproduce via facultative parthenogenesis, as Greek Gods of old did. This would imply the ability to produce fertilized embryos asexually, although the door remains open to interspecies breeding. His lack of veins, however, hint to genitals unlike that of mammal species.

As this paper concerns biology rather than technology, we chose to omit any research regarding Ortho.

We then ~~risked our lives~~ ventured into the Diasomnia dorms, having received an invitation from their vice-prefect, Lilia Vanrouge, who had gotten wind of our research topic.

Diasomnia's student body is a reflection of the Valley of Thorns' demographics, a distribution of humans and fair folk alike.

Due to historical conflicts between humans and fae species, as well as magic having negative connotations in human eyes, humans of the Valley of Thorns who possess magical abilities are advised to draw a veil over these and melt into the crowd as much as possible — A notable cultural disparity when compared to the human students of Heartslabyul, Scarabia or Pomefiore, where magic users are instead expected to embellish themselves to reflect an outstanding status and a certain pride in their abilities.

However, one cannot help the physiological influence of magic on human bodies. **Silver** 's outstanding hair color and aurora-colored eyes are an indisputable proof of the influence of magic on one's physique. So outstanding, indeed, that we question the possibility of external magical influences on his body, be it curse or blessing by a third party — Reminiscent of the three fairies who blessed the princess of old with the gift of beauty.

We were looking forward to interviewing **Sebek Zigvolt** , rumored to be part human, part fae, hoping he would provide insightful evidence on the influence of magic in individuals of mixed species, as well as the reproductive history and interspecies breeding possibilities of such an individual. Unfortunately, our request for an interview was declined. ( ~~ _That's putting it mildly_~~ ) ( ~~The dude turned red while yelling that we were just perverted filthy humans...~~ ) ( ~~ _Well. He wasn't wrong about you_~~ ) ( ~~Look who's talking!!~~ )

Our field research has led us to note a few aspects of Sebek's anatomy that differentiate him from both species. Most noticeable are his eyes which, while not as vibrant as that of fair folk's and thus closer to human coloration, present vertical pupils. This trait is seen in several fae and beastkin species, notably lion and wolves, which we have studied prior. The purpose of vertical pupils is to amplify the hunting abilities of nocturnal and ambush-type predators, therefore implying that Sebek might belong to a predatory subspecies of fair folk, if only in part.

Furthermore, the tip of his ears present a slight slant, although closer in shape to that of a human's than a fae's pointed ears. We have also observed that Sebek employs the use of a cooling suit under his uniform when attending PE courses outdoors, clothing typically used by reptilian species to regulate their body temperature under sunlight while protecting their scale-prone skin.

When asked to peer review our findings, **Lilia Vanrouge** simply laughed and proceeded to talk about himself, although the specific name of his genus was yet again omitted from mention.

Lilia explains his acute hearing thanks to his innate use of echolocation and possession of inner ears which allows him to emit and hear sounds on frequencies far outside the average mammal or fae's range. He claims this to be the source of rumors and that no, he can't actually communicate telepathically or read minds.

While his tendency to float upside down is entirely magical in nature, it is encouraged by a biological trait seen in a number of flying fae species, namely arteries with one-way valves, preventing blood from flowing backwards and hence easing the possibility to hang upside down without blood rushing to his head.

We inquired as to why Lilia always chooses the vegetarian meal options at the college's cafeteria, but our questions were met with cryptic laughter. He instead offered us to examine his mouth, reassuring us that his fangs are meant to break through fruits and shells while his tongue, not as rough as a lion's yet still possessing spines, is longer than any we've researched in other species.

Lilia's enthusiasm in describing his mating habits makes us doubt the legitimacy of his statement, but we chose to include them in this paper for the sake of scientific integrity.

While reproduction is not possible for fae of Lilia's subspecies, his indescribably long lifespan would seemingly be sustained by the absorption of a sexual partner's pool of magic, rendering mating regularly a necessity. While engaging in intercourse — The partner's species irrelevant — Lilia assimilates their magical energy into his body, which revitalizes his own powers while simultaneously urging his cells to regenerate, promising youth for an extensive period of time. Naturally, the more proficient his prey's magical abilities, the more effective the procedure. It is unknown whether the preyed upon sexual partner survives the procedure. ( ~~He's messing with us right~~ ) ( ~~ _idk but it sure scared the sh*t out of me_~~ )

We conclude our research with Diasomnia's dorm prefect, the infamous dragon fae **Malleus Draconia**.

Now endangered as they are so few in number, dragon fae are known for indiscriminately showcasing exceptional magical abilities, each individual of their species powerful mages in contrast with humans or mermaids, where magic users are exceptions to a norm.

Dragon fae share several characteristics with beastkin, such as exhibiting anatomical and behavioral similarities with their respective evolutionary cousins. However, their classification as a subspecies of fair folk is notable in how their anatomy can be altered, both at will and subconsciously, while beastkin and mermaids possess one singular true form, which they maintain unless external magic is at work.

Malleus' most notable anatomical feature is the pair of horns on his head, projections of bone covered in keratin and other proteins. These bones continue to grow throughout a dragon fae's life, from knobs upon their birth meant to break out of their eggs to horns that can reach several feet tall over the centuries of their lifespan. These horns, which are a source of great pride in dragons, form different shapes and patterns in each individual, and a not-so-anonymous source requested that we mention the fact that Malleus' horns are renowned for their beauty, comparable to that of the Thorn Witch's.

The vertical pupils of dragons are an indicator of their predatory tendencies and acute ability to see in the dark, while the vibrant coloring of Malleus' irises is common in fair folk, as they are an indication of an overflow of one's magical pool of power.

Unlike other species we have studied, Malleus possesses four fangs, having sharp, notably elongated canines on both his superior and inferior jaws. His tongue is naturally forked, with two distinct tips that can move independently. This trait heightens his senses, his tongue able to detect smells and chemicals, most notably when searching for ~~prey~~ food or potential mates.

The organ scientists named flame sac, seen uniquely in dragons, is actually a perpetually heated reaction chamber located in this fair folk species' upper torso, where connecting reservoirs of chemicals can eject substances at will to create a chemical reaction resulting in an entirely natural ability to breathe fire, as the produced energy escapes out of a tube with a one-way valve, the opening of which is located under a dragon's tongue. This evolutionary defense mechanism spews but a few embers, which is where magic comes in — Enhanced by their innate magical abilities, dragon fae can breathe enough fire to burn down a building. Similarly to what we researched regarding Idia Shroud's hair, a dragon's flame color varies depending on the chemicals stored in their reservoirs. ( ~~So... You're saying Malleus could light up Idia's head next time he goes bald?~~ )

The entirety of a dragon fae's body heat and nutritional fuel being used to keep their flame sac warm, they are closer to reptilian species in their inability to sweat and their need to make use of their environment to regulate their body temperature. This explains Malleus' need to wear a temperature regulating cooling suit under his PE uniform when attending classes outdoors, much like what we observed in Sebek.

However, the above could also be explained by his interest in covering his body. Much like how beastkin and humans are not completely covered in thick fur reminiscent of their evolutionary cousins, dragon fae's skin has agglomerations of scales on specific areas favored by hormones and evolutionary needs. Said areas tend to double as erogenous zones in fae and include scales spread down the spine, the lower stomach, the inner thighs, the chest, as well as the feet and fingers, leading to a dragon's distinctive black claws.

> "Malleus keeps hiding in corners of the locker rooms! C'mon, a few scales won't scare his classmates more than they already are! Never seen him around the pool either. Maybe he can't swim? Eh~ Wouldn't that be unexpectedly cute!?" **— C.D.**

We received an anonymous tip claiming that Malleus' scales are of an obsidian black, and that they are particularly concentrated around his lower back and near his shoulder blades, where two deep scars hint towards the presence, current or past, of wings.

This brings us to the shapeshifting tendencies of certain fair folk, which is biological in nature and distinguishes them from other species, but can be magnified by magic. Our research points towards emotional reactions enabling a certain degree of shapeshifting in dragon fae, such as a loss of control of their flame sac, the twitching of their tongue, the spreading of their scales, the elongation of their fangs and claws or even the manifestation of their wings and tail.

Complete shapeshift occurs on a voluntary basis, however, magic essential in the alteration of an individual's organs to suit the size and quadrupedal locomotion of a dragon fae's alternate body. The use of the word _alternate_ is important here, as this trait is distinct from that of mermaids, where their marine form is their true form — Their terrestrial, humanized version manufactured by magic, much like that of magic users such as Jack Howl whose unique magic skills consist of turning their true form into one reminiscent of an evolutionary ancestor.

In dragon fae, however, both their bipedal and quadrupedal forms are their _true_ bodies, which also hints towards a functional reproductive system in both forms.

Dragon fae having a prolonged lifespan and limited fertility, their selection of breeding partners is done carefully, with extensive courtship and commitment. The aforementioned tongue and enhanced sense of smell allows them to distinguish mates with high fertility potential, as well as giving them an affinity for the hormonal discharge of mammalian species during their oestrus period. Due to their small numbers, dragon fae have acquired the evolutionary possibility to successfully produce offspring with several other species, although no evidence currently exists regarding this possibility outside of fair folk species. ( ~~It's your time to shine Yuu~~ ) ( ~~ _..._~~ ) ( ~~...~~ ) ( ~~ _Did you just remove Ace's access to the file... Good_~~ )

Due to the discretion of the few remaining dragon fae and the infrequency of their copulation, no conclusive research has been done regarding their reproductive system and genitalia. Some scientists speculate that they might possess hemipenes, two distinctive reproductive organs generally held within reptilian species' cloaca and everted while erect, but considering that hemipenes are used separately and intermittently from one another, it is impossible to confirm whether dragon fae possess two unless a hands-on examination is performed.

It is known, however, that Malleus, much like other fair folk of the dragon subspecies, possesses genitalia of the same color as his scales, the underside spined while the sides showcase various designs of spikes and hooks along the length, with a rigid, pointed head. This allows dragon fae to improve odds of successful fertilization, by maximizing the arousal of their mate and ensuring the stability and length of the penetration.

Dragon fae such as Malleus engage in nesting tendencies, seeing a compulsive importance in building a safe space for their mate or offspring, and enjoy adorning both themselves and their close ones with jewelry, luxury garments, makeup and other embellishing features as a way to express pride, ownership, affection or even to intimidate potential threats.

While this is a natural, instinctive need for dragons, it is theorized that this feature of the innately magical species of fair folk may be what historically influenced humans of most homelands to follow similar rituals and the adornment of their magic users, associating magic to the infamous Thorn Witch even beyond the Valley.

Presented to Divus Crewel  
on June 19, 20XX  
for the Magical Biology course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly the boys could've written the entirety of their essay on malleus XD
> 
> does malleus have one peepee? or two? feel free to share your thoughts...
> 
> thanks for sticking with this to the end! i'll probably go back and edit most of it over time as the language is so inconsistent and my headcanons/the facts of it all keep changing...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you :) feel free to follow my twst twitter for more fun: [@mrromrro](https://twitter.com/mrromrro) ♡


End file.
